


You're the only thing I wanna touch//Never knew that it could mean so much....

by flickawhip



Series: RavishingWolf - Lana/Fliss [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Protective!Fliss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 05:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15430449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Lana breaks and Fliss can't help her reaction.





	You're the only thing I wanna touch//Never knew that it could mean so much....

Lana was tough, well, usually. She tended to hide behind her fascade and not let people see her upset. Even the woman who had become her best friend, the one to balance Aiden’s bullshit, Fliss, had no idea how she was feeling most days, she didn’t like to show it and often reverted to her cold and expressionless face to keep it from showing. 

The first time the fascade broke, leaving her crying, was on the day she realized she was falling for Fliss, and falling fast. It had been a bad day already, Rusev had exploded when she and Aiden cost him his match, Aiden pushing her out before she could stop him, then she had lost her match against Zelina, again thanks to Aiden and Rusev, now her feelings wouldn’t stay inside and she knew she was losing control. She had tried to hide, shutting herself away in the corridor near Fliss’ room, forgetting the woman would be coming in later. 

Fliss had found her there pacing, clearly upset. 

“Lana? What happened? Are you alright?”

Fliss had made to check her cheek until Lana slapped her hand away, snapping angrily. 

“Just leave me alone...”

“O....Okay?”

Fliss had backed off, making to leave and turning only when Lana grabbed her wrist, her voice shaking. 

“I’m sorry... I’m sorry I just....”

Tears came and she began to spill it all out, the matches being lost, Rusev seeming to want Aiden and not her, how sore her cheek was, how miserable she felt....

“I don’t even know how to control my feelings anymore.... especially around you...”

Fliss had paused, reading the fear in the other woman’s brown eyes, then pushing blonde hair out of Lana’s eyes, checking her cheek gently before pulling her into a hug, stroking her back gently and smiling when Lana sighed, letting her own arms close around her waist. 

“You’ll be okay...”

“Don’t... don’t baby me...”

Fliss had smiled slightly. 

“Yes ma’am.”

Her voice was soft even as she let Lana talk out her feelings, choosing to stay silent and just support her. 

The second time Lana cried in the same meeting resulted in another soft hug, Fliss silent and letting her talk, her own eyes misting as she let Lana talk, she hated that Rusev kept hurting her ‘Little Elfen One’ and she knew what she had to do, even when Lana frowned clearly confused by her caring. 

“Rusev... never cared...”

“Rusev is an ass.”

Fliss speaks softly but fiercely, hugging Lana again before promising everything would be alright. Lana had smiled at the slight kiss pressed to her hairline even as she watched Fliss walk away.

“What are you doing?”

“I need to get ready...”

Fliss’ words are true and she does get ready quickly, moving to slap Rusev angrily when he approaches, her voice low and angry. 

“Stop being such a fucking idiot.... or leave her alone.”

Lana had heard later, as she watched Fliss work her match, Naomi leaning in as they watched. 

“You know she slapped Rusev and told him to stop being such an ass to you... right?”

Lana had smiled slightly at that, hiding it with a faked hair-brushing and letting her thoughts trail to Fliss, it was the first time she had seen someone get angry on her behalf and she had to admit she found it slightly sexy that the woman was brave enough to face Rusev down for her. 

Fliss had come back after her match, smirking when Lana moved to join her. 

“You shouldn’t slap him you know... He’ll know what’s going on.... besides he’s twice your size... he could kill you...”

“Yeah? I’d love to see him try.”

Fliss’ answer is quick and angry and Lana laughs, looping an arm through Fliss’, squealing when Fliss smirks and lifts her onto her shoulder to carry her back to the locker room, finding herself warming to the woman more and more. 

She waits until they are in the locker room to kiss her, shyly.


End file.
